


In Another Universe

by beclynn_herondale



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beclynn_herondale/pseuds/beclynn_herondale
Summary: This is genderbent TMI, the great Artist Cassandra Jean drew TMI gang genderbent and I haven't been able to get them out of my head, it will be similar to TMI but in this case Joan aka Jonathan in the other universe was raised by Jocelyn along with Clar aka Clary in the other universe. some things Will be similar to the original stuff but a lot will be different as well.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 1





	1. So it begins

Clar was walking towards the door to pandemonium, Joan and Simone were with him, they often went, his sister always insisted he interact with strangers, he never understood why, he had her and his best friend Simone, and Luke and Mom, wasn't that enough, not to mention he was so awkward. 

He saw a blue haired girl, she was good looking and attractive, he noticed Joan caught him staring and she gave him a teasing look, he rolled his eyes at his sister. 

______ 

Jayce was with Iz and Alec, they were hunting down a demon, she was walking beside Alec and just enjoying the silence, when she saw a boy with bright red hair and thought of the sunset, she never told people of how she viewed things, she would often compare them to nature and poems and what not, some didn't understand that and she didn't want people to know much about her or think she's weak. But the boy's hair was beautiful, and she had always liked red sunsets. 

Alec caught her staring and mentioned it, Iz did as well 

"Does someone have a crush?" Iz teased. 

"No, I don't get crushes," Jayce said. 

"Well you were staring at that boy," Alec answered in her shy way. 

She sighed 

Alec started saying something and it was wrong, she corrected her but the joke was ruined, she loved her parabatai but sometimes she didn't always understand how jokes worked. 

"Alec look, it's... Never mind, the joke is ruined," she said 

Alec looked at her funny, and brushed it off, she was glad Alec wasn't the type to pry, Jace hated talking about feelings and getting real with people, she preferred to fight demons and keep things light and sarcastic, she pulled out her seraph blade getting ready to hunt the demon Iz was luring to that closet. 

______ 

Clar was dancing, so was Joan and Simone, unlike himself and Simone, Joan was a good dancer, she always had graceful moves, and good balance. 

At that moment Clar saw a raven haired boy moving through the crowd, he was beautiful in a way that he couldn't explain, but his Artist eyes knew that he was beautiful. 

He saw him go towards the blue haired girl he had saw earlier and talk to her, they appeared to be flirting, they headed to the maintenance closet, some people did things like that, Clar had never thought of himself ever doing that in public. 

Then he saw a blonde girl with a raven haired girl walking towards the closet, they both had what looked like daggers or maybe swords. Clar felt panic, were they going to murder them? 

"Clar, are you okay?" Asked Simone 

Her and Joan were staring at him with concern. 

"those people there, they are going to kill that girl and boy," Clar said 

Joan looked at him like he had lost it and Simone with deep worry 

"Clar, what in the devil are you talking about?" Said his sister 

"Listen, do I ever make this stuff up?" He said 

"No," Simone answered  
"We need to get help," he told his best friend and sister 

"Ok," said Simone 

Her and Joan made their way through the crowd as Clar went after them, Joan was good at getting people to move out of the way. Clar had said he'd stay here but he couldn't wait for security. 

He made his way to the maintenance closet and opened the door. 

When he went in he saw that the raven haired boy had tied up the blue haired girl with what look like electric wire, and the blue haired girl said something about a Valentine, he had no idea what that was or why they were talking about a Valentine's on August. 

The blonde girl said "Every time we catch one of you, you say Valentine is back, but let me tell you, Valentine is dead and has been for years." 

"Jayce, just kill it already," said the raven haired girl 

So the blonde's name was Jayce 

"Alec and Iz say I talk too much, do you think I talk too much?" Jayce the blonde asked the demon. 

Alec and Iz, which was which he wondered. 

"Enough Jayce," the boy said 

"Iz is right we don't need a lesson in demonology," said the other girl. 

Ah, the boy is Iz and the other girl is Alec, strange he thought. 

So Valentine was a someone. 

The blonde lifted her blade and was about to kill the girl and Clar jumped out at that moment and yelled "Stop! You can't just kill someone!" 

The blonde girl looked startled, all of them did. 

"What's this?" Said Alec 

"It's a boy," Jayce said with her composure back. "Your brother Iz is one, surely you've seen them before."  
She walked towards Clar and looked at him, she had a wild wicked look he thought, something beautiful and terrifying, like she wasn't of this world. He wanted to paint her. 

At that moment the demon got loose and attacked Jayce. 

______ 

Jayce looked into this boy's eyes and the way he looked at her made her feel like she was transparent, like she was glass. 

She would have stared longer if not for the fact that the demon had attacked her and she was slightly injured. 

She fought it off after she wasn't shocked anymore, she never got distracted like this.  
After they killed the demon, Iz had apparently had attacked the boy and Jayce told him to let the boy go, but she said it softly and gently and she hadn't used that voice in so long. 

And this boy reminded her of home for a second, but he shouldn't have, she didn't know him and had no idea who he was, but he did and Jayce felt weird. 

"You can see us?" Said Jayce, she knew she was stating the obvious. 

"Of course I can see you," said the boy, like they had asked a stupid question. 

"I'm gonna call the police," he said 

"And tell them invisible people are chasing you," she said with her arrogance back in her voice. 

"What?" He said 

At that moment the brown haired girl with glasses walked in, she must be his friend 

"Clar, what are you doing in here?" Asked the girl. 

"I-" he looked like he didn't have any words. 

So he figured out his friend can't see us she thought to herself. 

"Nothing, nothing at all, I must have imagined something," he said 

"Let's get you home, Joan is outside on the phone with your mom, she isn't happy," said his friend.  
And they left, but he looked back at Jayce with regret.


	2. The Shadowhunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

The next day Clar was laying around on the coach waiting for his mom and Luke to get home, his sister was sitting on the other side, they had a rule she gets a side and Clar gets a side, the stupid sibling things you did 

He was still thinking about the girl, Jayce, there was something strange about her and her companions, Simone couldn't see them and it only made him find it more strange, was magic real? 

Luke walked in with boxes and brought Clar back to reality 

"Hey," said Clar 

"Hey, Clar," said Luke 

"What are the boxes for?" he asked 

"Your mom wants to put some stuff away," he said. 

"Can I ask you something?" asked Clar 

"Sure, what is it?" said Luke 

"If you saw something, someone no one else could see, what would you think?" he asked 

"Clar you're am artist like your mother, you know that, it gives you the ability to see the beauty and the horror," answered Luke 

And then his mom walked in 

People said Clar looked like a boy version of his mother, but her shade of red hair was slightly darker than Clar's,they both had the same green eyes, they both had freckles and the same face shape, but his mother was beautiful and he didn't see much of beauty in himself, not that society really let's boys be called beautiful. 

His sister was beautiful but in a different way, she had very pale blonde hair, and she had green eyes but they were more of a forest green where Clar's and their mom's was more emerald green, she also had freckles though. 

Mom and Luke were talking and Clar got stuck in his head again like he did so often 

"Kids," their mother said. 

Both Joan and Clar looked up at her, it was moments like these that they resembled each other. 

"We're going to Luke's farm for a while." 

"oh..." Joan said 

"But I paid for art classes," Clar said  
"I'll pay you back Clar," she told him 

"Mom, no I want to go and besides I can get a job and stay here of you want to go–" he was saying 

"Clar, no, it's final," She said. "We're going." 

"Jocelyn, just tell the truth," Luke said 

Tell them the truth what? Clar had no idea what he was talking about, were they in trouble somehow? 

"No, Luke," said Jocelyn. "They are too young." 

Joan looked bored with this, though to be fair she got bored with a lot of things. 

The doorbell rang and there was Simone and Clar grabbed his bag and went with Simone to Erica's stupid poetry reading.  
"I'm going with Simone to Java Jones, don't wait for me," he said more coldly than intended. 

—————— 

Jayce was wondering about that boy she saw, and trying to figure out how he could possibly see them, her and Alec were training but she could do both, she was like that good at two things, good at many things. 

"You look like your head is in the clouds today," Alec said 

"Just thinking," said Jayce 

"Wow, you actually thinking, that's new," Alec teased 

"I know I have an incredible brain as well as elegant looks and amazing charm," she said   
Alec just rolled her eyes 

"You're thinking about that boy aren't you?" Alec said with some venom in her voice. 

"How'd you know?" She asked 

"Because I agree he's a danger now that he can see us." 

"I asked Hodge if I could find him and figure how he can see us and he gave me permission, so I am gonna put gear on and do that," she said 

"Do you want me to go with you?" Alec asked 

"No, I think it's better if it's just me," Jayce told her parabatai 

And she heard a mumbled something from her, not knowing what it was.  
——————  
Clar was finding the a place to sit, while Simone got them coffee, he needed to get away from his mom or he would say something he would regret. 

Clar noticed a guy watching Simone and wondered if he liked her, although girls sometimes looked at Simone like that too. 

He ended up asking Clar if Simone had a boyfriend or was seeing anyone, to which Clar said no, it did make him wonder himself now. 

"They were all out of the nice cups," said Simone as she returned with their coffee 

"Be careful, you're burning yourself," he said 

"You'd be surprised Fray, it don't bother me," she said right before she yelped  
Clar sighed 

"hey, question," he asked.."why don't you have a boyfriend?" 

Simone jumped 

"What?" she said 

"Just wondering, there are people at our school who are interested in you," he teased 

"The reason I don't have a boyfriend is—" 

Clar had stopped listening, there she was behind them laughing, and walking away. 

"Clar?" Simone said. "Are you alright?" 

It snapped Clar back to reality 

"I'll be right back," he said as he was heading for the door. 

When he got to outside, there she was leaning against the wall of the building, and acting like she was better 

"Why were you laughing at us!?" Is all Clar could say. "You think you are so much better?" 

He didn't know her so why did she make him so angry? 

"I was laughing because people confessing their love to someone amuses me," she said 

"What?" He said. "I don't know who you are or who you think you are but—" 

"But, you're stunningly beautiful," she said with sarcasm and arrogance 

She made his cheeks turn red with anger 

"Wow you're something aren't you?" Was all he said 

"Yes, I am many things," Jayce said 

"Why are you following me? I really will call the police," Clar told her. 

"And tell them 'oh police officer, you gotta help me, there's this invisible girl following me', hate to tell you but they can't see me," she said. 

"I swear to—" 

"Careful, don't use such language around a lady like myself," she interrupted 

And stared at him with a strange look for a few moments 

And said "You aren't a Mundane, but how can you see us?" 

"I have no idea what you are talking about but you seem out of your mind." 

"Let me see your right hand," she said 

Did this girl seriously just ask that? 

"Here see," she held out her left hand and there was a tattoo like thing there. "Usually they are on the right hand but I am left handed so mine is on my left," she said. 

Clar didn't know why but he held his right hand out to her, and she looked at it 

"Nothing," she said. "You are working out to be a difficult puzzle." 

Then Clar's phone rang after she said that 

"Take that, it's not like i am in a rush or anything," she said with sarcasm 

"Hello," she said, it was his mom and all he heard was 'don't come home' and crashing and terrible noises 

And then his mom was gone, the phone was hung up, he dropped his phone and it broke 

"Are you ok?" Asked Jayce 

"I need a phone," said Clar  
And saw she had one on her belt and grabbed it, probably not the most proper thing to do but he needed it 

"That's not a phone," she said 

He pressed at it and noticed she was right but his brain wasn't thinking right and so he ran off towards home, the last thing he heard was her calling after him 

"I can help!" 

—————— 

When he got to their home everything was a wreck, and his Mom and Sister were nowhere to be found, he went down to his bedroom towards a noise he heard and stood in horror and shock at what he saw 

There was some kind of creature there, talking about blood and crunching bones, Clar felt frozen in place, the thing came at him, he was fighting back, hitting it with what he could find around him, and then he remembered he had the phone thingy that Jayce had, he shoved it in the things mouth, but as he was running he felt pain in his neck and everything went black. 

—————— 

When he woke up his head was aching, and he saw that Jayce was looking at him 

"You're awake," she said 

"Where am I?" he asked 

And looked around, he was outside his apartment 

"We need to get out of here," she said 

"Why?" 

"Those police officers are demons not actually police officers," said Jayce  
Clar looked up and saw what she was talking about, and he saw a creature again, he tried to get up, Jayce was helping him up but the moment he got up he felt a rush of pain go through his head, and passed out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy


	3. The Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clar is at the institute

Jayce had to carry Clar the rest of the way to the Institute, he's lucky she is strong, though Jayce has become aware that he is taller than her. 

When she got back to the Institute, Alec made a big deal about it and totally flipped, Jayce had put a rune on Clar and knew she would get stuff for it later but the thing is Clar took the rune just fine. 

—————— 

When Clar woke, he looked around and saw he was in an infirmary type room 

"Ah, he's alive," said a voice from another bed 

Clar looked over to where the voice came from and saw it was the dark haired boy that was with Jayce and the dark haired girl, Isidore was his name Clar was sure.  
"Where am I?" 

"At the Institute, Jayce brought you here, we thought you might die," he said 

"How long was asleep for?" 

"A day, that's normal though with demon poison," Isidore said 

Clar wanted to doubt the demon poison thing but after last night he didn't know what to think anymore, his mom and sister are gone, probably kidnapped and he's alone with strangers he doesn't even know. 

"Hodge said for you to drink that there once you woke up," said Isidore. "After you drink that, there are clothes of mine there you can change into, I am gonna get Hodge." 

Clar drank the drink which wasn't terrible, and got up to change 

"Oh, and wash up you don't smell so great," Isidore told him as he was walking out of the room 

He rolled his eyes, cleaned up a little and got changed, after he changed instead of waiting for Isidore to come back he decided to go off on his own 

He walked down the halls, and heard music from a room, he went toward the room and saw Jayce sitting on the bench playing the piano, she was actually good 

"Alec? Is that you?" Called Jayce 

He walked more into view and said "No it's me." 

"Oh, sleeping beauty is awake," she said. "I should have told Isidore about your habit of never staying put." 

"Really?" 

"Really what?" She said. "I'll take you to Hodge come on." 

They walked out of the room and down another hall, this place had so many halls, it kinda looked like an old church though. 

They made a turn and Jayce walked up to a door and opened it, she gestured for him to come in, when Clar walked in haw let his jaw drop a little, it was a library and there were so many books. 

"A fellow reader," said the voice of a man sitting at the desk in the library. 

"Yes," was all he said, still shocked at all the books and how old some of them looked. 

"This is Clar Fray," Jayce said.

"Nice to meet you," said Hodge and gave a smile 

"Nice to meet you as well," he said. 

"I heard you fought off a demon," Hodge said 

"Not exactly," he replied 

"Please, you don't actually believe he fought off a demon, he's just a mundane," said the raven haired girl called Alec from one of the chairs in the library. "He's just a kid from new jersey." 

He didn't even notice her till now 

"I'm from Brooklyn and I am not a kid!" Clar said. "And are you so stuck up and spoiled that you act like you are better than everyone else." 

Alec looked shocked, Jayce let out a laugh 

"It's not funny Jayce!" Alec hissed 

"It's a little funny, besides it'll do you some good," she said. 

"Enough," said Hodge, he seemed like a teacher scolding his class. "So, Jayce says you aren't a Mundane but you aren't a Downworlder either." 

He looked to be thinking. 

"He's a Shadowhunter," Jayce said. 

And everyone looked at her, even Clar was surprised at that. 

And everyone looked at her, even Clar was surprised at that. 

"How can you be sure?" Asked Hodge 

"Because last night he got hurt by a demon and I put a rune on him," she said 

Alec looked appalled 

"Jayce Wayland! You know the law and what putting on rune on those who can't bear them will do, they'll go mad!" Said Hodge. 

"yeah, I know but here's the thing, look," Jayce shower them where the bandage on Clar's arm was and took it off, to here was indeed and rune there but it was faded. "See he took it and it healed him." 

Hodge looked shocked now and Alec slightly less shocked and more annoyed. 

"Clar was your mother a Shadowhunter?" Asked Hodge 

"What! No! My mother would never be someone like that, she doesn't even like books and shows with magic in them," he said 

"Your father?" Asked Jayce 

"He died before I was born," Clar answers 

Jayce flinched 

"Well it's possible he could have been a Shadowhunter," Alec added 

Clar didn't know what to think and he felt lost, he should call Luke tell him what happened. 

"Can I call someone I know?" He asked 

"Of course," Hodge said 

He showed him to a phone on the desk and he dialed Luke's number, it rang a few times and he picked up 

"Hello," he said from the other end 

"Luke, it's Clar." 

"Clar! Are you okay?" He asked 

"Yeah, do you know what happened to mom? She's gone Luke and so is Joan and—" 

"Listen Clar, I am glad you are alright but whatever your mother has gotten herself into doesn't concern me," he said and hung up 

Clar stood there in shock, Luke was never like that, why would he be so cold? 

Clar felt his emotions getting to him and felt like crying, though he knew he would be judged for that, honestly why is he like this 

"Jayce and Alec, leave, I want to talk to Clar alone," said Hodge 

"Come on Jayce," said Alec grabbing Jayce's arm on the way out 

"But I found him," Jayce was protesting 

"It's not finders keepers Jayce," Alec said 

And they were gone, Clar was alone with Hodge 

"I don't usually get this emotional," Clar said 

"It's alright, you've had a stressful couple of days," Hodge said 

They talked over some things and Clar asked, "Can I go back home and get a few things?" 

Hodge looked hesitant for a moment and said "Only if Jayce agrees to go with you." 

He nodded 

——————  
Jayce so happened to agree to go with him, Clar thought she may have been a cat in another lifetime, she was so strange at times. 

Now they were heading to Clar's apartment and Jayce was in all gear and had many weapons, Clar wondered if she had some hidden somewhere as well, she seems like the type to have them hidden in many places. 

They were walking down the sidewalk and ar noticed some boys staring at Jayce and obviously making comments about her looks, she was glamoured now, and she obviously knew too which only made it more irritating 

"Those boys are staring at you," he said 

He noticed the girl in their group was also staring at Jayce similarly 

"Of course they are, I am stunningly attractive," she said 

"God, you're impossible," he said 

She just laughed 

He wondered what it was like to be that confident in yourself, and that arrogant, did she ever have any doubts? Or was she simply just like this and always sure? 

Clar realized he was now analyzing her and wondered why she interested him so much, he had never be interested in people like her before usually her and Simone just avoided people like her, but somehow Clar felt at moments maybe there was more to her, and she did save his life. 

"So you have a lot of weapons," he said 

"Yes, yes I do," she replied 

"I bet they are worth a lot, could probably fetch a good price on ebay," he said 

"I don't know what or who this ebay is but do not go anywhere near my weapons or I will exact vengeance," she said 

"Geez it was a joke, you act like they are you kids or something."  
"I have a close relationship with my weapons, they make good friends," she said with that sarcasm 

They talked and argued some more before they got to the apartment, honestly Clar doesn't know how he put up with her, he reminded himself he technically owed her 

Before they went in Jayce pulled out her sensor and scanned the area, it was odd, all this Shadowhunter stuff 

They went in and looked around, Clar went to his bedroom, the orange walls that were familiar, it's funny he thought that that one day can totally flip your world around 

Jayce wasn't far behind him, they both heard something, and then there was a big guy weird zombie kinda looking guy, he was huge and Jayce yelled run 

They got to the stairs but the thing was just as fast if not maybe a bit faster 

"What is that!" Yelled Clar 

"A forsaken!," Jayce replied 

The forsaken caught up and Jayce swore under her breath, she pulled out one of her blades and called "Jophiel!." 

The blade lit up and it was beautiful, Clar had to admit, and she was beautiful in that moment he thought, until she stumbled down the stairs with the thing and Clar may have let out a slight scream. 

Clar ran over to Jayce, she was still alive 

"Are you ok?" He asked 

"Yeah, I broke my arm though." 

"What do I do?" 

"Watch," said Jayce, she pulled out her stele and drew on her arm, and Clar watched Jayce's arm heal. "We heal ourselves this way." 

"Whoa," was all Clar said 

She laughed and he glared at her 

"I hope you are planning to clean that up, Shadowhunter," said a woman's voice 

They both turned their heads in the direction of the voice 

"Uhh..." Clar said 

Jayce was just staring suspiciously 

"How do you know about Shadowhunters?" Jayce asked. 

"Jayce this is Madame Dorothea, She's the older lady that lives here as well," Clar told her. 

"Oh, I know who you are Jayce Wayland," said Dorothea. 

"She knows your name..." Clar said 

"Yeah, can't say I like that," Jayce admitted 

"Come in, we can talk," Dorothea said. 

"There may be more forsaken," Jayce said. "So might as well go inside." 

They went in. 

—————— 

Jayce didn't trust this Dorothea at all, she claimed to be a witch but almost all who did were fake and liars, and there was something about her that didn't settle right with Jayce. 

"I'll make some tea and bring some snacks," said Dorothea 

Jayce was looking around, looking for anything unusual 

"Why are you suspicious of everyone?" Asked Clar 

"Not everyone just people that seem to be suspicious," she said. "Like say people who happen to know my name, who I didn't tell it to." 

He sighed, he was good at that Jayce thought to herself 

There was a bird hanging on a string from the ceiling, it made Jayce think back to when she was a child for a minute. 

Dorothea came back into the room, Jayce sat down next to Clar, she noticed that it was early gray tea and cucumber sandwiches, she hated both, Bergamot was something she disliked so 

"Earl gray tea, hmm, I dislike Bergamot very much," she said. "And cucumber I also dislike." 

Clar looked at her weirdly 

"What?" She asked 

"Nothing it's just I didn'tt think 17 year old girls like you knew what Bergamot was," he said   
There he went again "girls like you" like he knew her, like he knew anything about her 

"You'd be surprised at all I know," she said 

"So why did you come back child?" Dorothea asked Clar 

"Do you know what happened to my mom? You were here that night right?" Clar sounded desperate 

Jayce felt sympathy for him, she never felt like this for people really and it made her angry for some reason, at least she thinks it's anger. 

Dorothea had Clar play with Cards and what not, Jayce wasn't really interested in that, but she listened in when she asked Clar to remember something and he couldn't and Dorothea said something about a memory block. 

"I knew what Jocelyn was and she knew what I was, and I don't exactly know who took her," she said. "There was a name she told me to keep am ear out for, Valentine." 

Jayce snapped back to full attention 

Clar looked like he didn't know what she was talking about exactly 

"What? Why would she want you to keep an ear out for his name?" Clar said 

"Jocelyn was one of you in her past," said Dorothea. "She fled the Shadowhunter world after the uprising and disappeared trying to live life as a Mundane, trying to give her children a mundane life." 

"Why didn't she tell me?" Clar asked  
"She wanted to protect you and your sister, we had a deal, I keep an ear out for the name Valentine and she didn't say anything about my business and she did the occasional favors fore," Dorothea said 

"So you're saying you do illegal stuff?" Jayce asked her 

"And if I do Shadowhunter," she hissed 

"Jayce stop," Clar said 

"There's something you aren't telling us," Jayce said. "You let Downworlder criminals get away." 

"You and kind would call them criminals, but maybe you should think out of the box a bit more, and see that your law is too harsh," said Dorothea.  
"Sed lex dura lex," said Jayce. "The law is hard, but it is the law." 

"The law is too hard Shadowhunter." 

They argued more and Jayce went over to the strange curtain she saw earlier, and pulled it open "So than this is a portal," she said. 

Dorothea looked angry she had figured it out 

"This is how Downworlders escaped," Jayce said. "Through this portal." 

"It's a five dimensional door," said Dorothea. 

Clar got up and walked to it, he looked at it for a few moments, and 

"That's why you mother wanted to live here so she could always escape if she needed to," said Jayce.  
"Then why didn't she—" Clar broke off. "Cause of me, she wasn't going Without me." 

Clar walked towards the portal 

"I want to see where she would have gone," Clar said 

Jayce had barely anytime to react 

"Clar no!," She called 

She grabbed his arm and they were falling through a portal, Usually there are the moments Jayce asks herself why she doesn't just leave people to their own doom?, but it was different with Clar.


	4. Madame Dorothea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see Madame Dorothea

Joan wasn't sure where she was, it was dark and she heard voices, her head was aching, the last thing she remembered was something attacking their apartment and pain that brought darkness. 

Now she woke up in a bedroom she did not recognize, all she could think about at this moment was where her mother and Clar were, were they safe? 

She heard the door open, and a tall man with pale blonde hair and black eyes walked in 

"Hello, Jonathena," he said. "It's been so very long, my daughter." 

She was shocked 

"What do you mean?" 

——————  
Falling, falling and falling was all Clar could describe going through the portal like, yes he may have screamed, and then they hit the ground, Jayce landed on top of him, they both got tangled up in each other and elbowed each other 

"Ow," Jayce said. "You elbowed me." 

"You're the one who landed on top of me," Clar said. 

Jayce pushed herself up and for a moment they looked into each other's eyes, Clar had never noticed how odd yet beautiful they actually were, they were gold but with a darker ring of gold around them and, so odd, they would have been more beautiful if Jayce weren't staring at him with an unreadable expression. 

She jumped up and helped him up, Clar looked around to see where it was his mom wanted to go and realized it was Luke's bookshop 

"I know this place," he said. "it's Luke's bookshop." 

"The same Luke who decided to abandoned you?," Jayce said 

"Yeah." 

"But why did it take us here?" 

"You must have been thinking of it when we went through the portal." 

"I wasn't, this must of been where mom would have fled," Clar said. 

"You gonna knock on the door?" 

"But Luke said to stay away." 

"Well if I were you I'd be mad at him and wondering why he just decided to leave you when your mom and sister disappeared." 

"But he said not to come." 

"Do you have a key?" She asked 

"No but, Luke usually leaves the back unlocked, are we really breaking in?" Clar asked 

"Yup!" She said 

They headed around back, and heard something Jayce told him to stay back, she jumped over the fence like it was nothing, she really was like a cat sometimes, why was he always comparing her to a cat, god Clar what is wrong with you? 

"Ow!" Called a familiar voice 

Clar opened the gate and went through to see, Jayce on attacked Simone, Simone, his best friend, he'd forgotten about her for a few and felt the guilt 

"Jayce, get off her, she's my friend," Clar said. 

Jayce got off her and Simone got up 

"where have you been!?" She yelled. "I've been worried sick, you ran out of the coffee shop and then when I went by your apartment there were police there, and I called Luke to ask where you were and he said you went to visit family, but you don't have any family, and so I came here to see what Luke was doing and he wasn't here so I decided to wait for him to come back." She let out a breath of air 

She talked so fast there but Clar could understand what all she said 

"Listen, Simone it's a long story and—," he stopped and looked over at Jayce, who appeared to be filing her nails with her stele thingy with no care in the world. 

"I am gonna tell her," Clar told Jayce 

"Oh, I know," she said 

She didn't seem to care, but Jayce didn't seem to care about much, he wondered how she did it 

So Clar explained everything, Simone sat in silence for a couple minutes, understandable Clar thought, and Simone told them about how Luke was packing weapons earlier 

"So she is a Shadowhunter," Simone said and pointed at Jayce 

She gave a charming smile 

"That's cool!" Said Simone 

"Cool?" Jayce said confused 

"But I can't believe you were hooking up with a wannabe blonde girl, who is like every blonde girl we avoid at school," said Simone 

"I wasn't hooking!" Clar blurted out and was blushing 

"And for the record I am naturally blonde," said Jayce 

Simone have her a look, which Jayce returned with a look of her own 

"So are we breaking in or not?" Asked Jayce 

"I guess, yeah," Clar answered 

Jayce walked up to the door, pulled out her stele and said "Allow me." 

Simone whispered to Clar "She's a piece of work." 

"She saved my life," Clar said 

Simone didn't say anything after that 

They went in looked around, Jayce was going through Luke's duffle bag, and pulled out a picture frame 

"This your?" She asked 

"Yes, Luke must have been by the apartment." 

"Hey, guys someones coming," said Simone 

They hid behind a rosewood screen and they heard the voices, Jayce used her stele to draw a rune that made things clear for them to see. 

The two men were in robes, Clar could recognize they were warlocks, Hodge had explained some to him, he was kinda proud of himself 

"Those two are warlocks, Jayce," Clar whispered, but he noticed Jayce had gone stiff and her face was pale 

Is she worried I am gonna run off, I'm not, he wish he could let her know that 

——————  
"these men are Shadowhunters..." She said, Clar gave a look of worry 

Jayce didn't know what to think, those men there were the ones who killed her father, they were Shadowhunters who murdered another Shadowhunter, she tried to steel herself, that was what she had to do, feel nothing and it can't hurt you anymore. 

They were talking about how Luke knew where Jocelyn's son was, aka Clar, they went on talking and Luke said he didn't know where she was and that he wanted nothing to do with Valentine, they said they are pretty sure Jocelyn has the mortal cup and Valentine wants it, and that Jocelyn is unconscious and he is waiting for her to awake. 

Could Valentine really be back? If so things were about to get bad

Once they all left, the three of them got out of their hiding place, Jayce was figuring out what she would do about this 

"they think your mom has the mortal cup, have you ever seen them before?" She asked Clar 

"No," he said. "Do you know them?" 

"You could say that," she said. "They were the ones who murdered my father." 

She gestured for them to follow her so that they didn't stand there with their awkward silence all day 

Clar was following close giving her looks, this boy, what is with him, and why does he even care so much about someone he barely knows? 

Eventually they made it back to the institute, Jayce saw Church and felt a little better the cat may hate everyone but they have had some deep conversations 

"Hey, Church," she bent down to pet him. "Take us to Hodge and I'll give you tuna." 

Church got up and started walking down the hallway, he led them to the kitchen and the angel save them she could smell Iz's cooking 

Jayce opened the kitchen door and alas there was Iz cooking and Church had betrayed Jayce, she should have walked away 

"Hey Jayce, I am making soup do you—" she stopped and saw both Clar and Simone. "Omg you brought another one here, Hodge is gonna kill you." 

"Hi, I'm Simone," said Simone 

"JAYCE WAYLAND!," He said. "Explain why you brought another mundane." 

"I said show me where Alec wss! Backstabber," she said as she glared at Church 

"Don't be mean to Church, he isn't the reason you're going to be killed," said Iz 

"Listen, Iz, I saw the men who killed my father today," she said 

"Are you going to speak to Hodge about it?" 

"I don't know." 

"Is this girl one of them?"

"Do you think I would have brought her if she was?" 

"No, you wouldn't have." 

"That's why he brought us here, you've been stuffing him with fish," Jayce said. "He looks stuffed." 

"He does not look stuffed," Iz said. "Besides it's not like the rest of you eat what I cook, I got this recipe from someone at the market." 

"Maybe I would eat your cooking if it wasn't poisonous," Jayce said. 

Iz glared, and said. "What was that?" 

"Nothing, I am getting a snack." 

"Yeah that's what I thought," Iz said, in his sibling way 

Simone continued to stare at Iz, Clar followed Jayce to the refrigerator, he looked angry though Jayce had no idea why, she opened it and looked through the contents of the fridge 

"You're seriously eating?" Said Clar 

"yeah, I don't have anything better to do at the moment," she said 

Clar looked inside the fridge and saw Hodge's containers that said 'Hodge's do not eat' 

"He is kinda like that roommate who has all these rules and stuff isn't he?" Asked Clar 

Jayce told him he just likes things to have order, Jayce understood that 

Jayce grabbed some spaghetti, it reminded her of a childhood memory 

"spaghetti," Jayce said 

"Don't ruin your appetite, the soup will be done soon," Iz said 

"I plan to do exactly that," she said 

She offered some to Clar, he shook his head and said 

"No." 

"Your loss," she said 

—  
Clar watched Jayce as she ate some spaghetti 

"Do you want to go to Hodge?" He asked 

"You really want to get out of here, don't you?" She said 

"Don't you want to talk to him about all that we saw today and found out?" 

"I don't know, I am still thinking if I do," Jayce said, she licked some spaghetti sauce off her knuckle. "We can go if you want to so badly." 

"Yes," he said 

They started to head out 

"Where you going?" Asked Simone 

"To find Hodge," Jayce said. "And to tell him about all the stuff we saw today." 

"You going to let him know about the men yo–" Isidore was saying but Jayce cut in

"Don't know," she said. "So don't tell anyone." 

"Ok," Isidore said. "Do you want me to save you some soup?" 

"No," said Jayce 

"Do you think Hodge wants some?" 

"No one wants soup." 

Clar thought they were like siblings he had seen before 

"I would like some," Simone said 

"No, you're just interested in Iz and want to get in bed with him," said Jayce 

Simone looked shocked and said "No I don't!" 

"Oh, that's very flattering," said Isidore with a smirk and went back to the soup 

"Sure it is," Said Jayce. "Ask him or whatever and he'll turn you down and we can get back to reality," she made a gesture of hurry with her hand. "We're waiting, Mundie." 

Simone looked embarrassed and was blushing, Clar may have been alright with this a minute ago but now he felt angry and offended that Jayce just said that to Simone. 

"Leave her alone, Jayce," he snapped at Jayce. "You don't have to be an ass just cause she isn't one of you." 

"You mean one of us," Jayce said. "I am going, and I am going to talk to Hodge, come if you want or stay here with the smell of this soup."

Clar watched as she went out and the door slammed behind her, he looked behind him at Simone and said 

"You coming?" 

"No, I am gonna stay here," she mumbled 

He sighed and went after Jayce 

He caught up to her 

"Leaving them to it," she said 

"Why do you always have to be such an asshat?" 

"an asshat?" She looked like she would have burst out laughing 

"Those things you said to Simone."  
"I was trying to spare her some pain, Isidore is a heartbreaker, he does that to people like her," she said 

"Did he do that to you?" He asked 

She shook her head, and told church to bring them to Hodge or she'd turn him into a tennis racket, the cat snorted and went down a hall, he found it odd that the cat snorted, Clar was trailing behind Jayce, he noticed the stress and tiredness in her shoulders, he wondered if she was ever not tense 

"Hey, Jayce." 

"Yeah, what?" 

"Sorry for snapping at you." 

"which time?" She asked and laughed 

"You do it too," he said 

"Annoying?" 

"Unsettling." 

He wondered what she meant but didn't ask 

"Does Isidore cook often?" He asked instead 

"Thank the angel no," Jayce said. "Usually Maryse Lightwood their mom does, she makes such good food." 

She looked like she was in heaven or something 

"Why didn't she teach Isidore than? If he is cooking now, why not teach him?" Clar asked 

They were walking through the music room now, where he'd seen her play and thought the music was lovely 

They were walking through the music room now, where he'd seen her play and thought the music was lovely 

"He never wanted to learn, he's more into fighting demons and weapons, he comes from a long line of warriors," she said and their was a but of pride in the way she was speaking. "He's one of the best Shadowhunters I have ever known." 

"Better than Alec even?" He said 

Church stopped in front of a spiral staircase, dimmly lit 

"So the greenhouse is where he is," said Jayce 

"The greenhouse?" Was all he said 

Jayce stepped into the first step and started up the stairs. "He grows medical plants and herbs up there," she said 

His steps made noises but Jayce's didn't 

"Is she better than Isidore," Clar asked her again. "Alec I mean." 

She paused and looked down at him from one of the higher steps, leaning down like she would fall, he remembered the dreams he had and about angels falling, the burning, he found the dreams odd and he had never had them before but she reminded him of am angel now 

"Better?" She said. "At slaying demons? Not really, she's never killed one." 

"Seriously?" 

"Don't know why exactly, but it may be because she's always protecting me and Iz." 

They were at the top of the stairs now, they went in and the smell of plants his Clar's nose, it smelled fresh and like growth, there were so many plants, so many colors, Clar didn't know if he had ever seen plants that were as beautiful as these, he was overtaken by it all and let out a small gasp. 

There was a bench that Hodge was sitting on 

"You look like your are waiting for something to happen," said Jayce. She picked a leaf off of a branch and was twirling it with her fingers, she had a lot of nervous habits for someone who seemed to have themself so contained, or maybe she just liked to constantly be doing something  
"I was just lost in my thoughts," Hodge replied. He stretched his arm out and hugo landed on it. "What happened to you, you look as if—" 

"We were attacked," Jayce said shortly. "By forsaken." 

"Many Forsaken being here?" 

"Forsaken," said Jayce. "We only saw one." 

"But Dorothea said there was probably more of them," Clar added. 

"Who is Dorothea?" Hodge put a hand up in a gesture of slow down and stop. "It would be easier if you told me it all in order." 

"Yes, of course," Jayce said 

She told him about what all had happened, about Dorothea, about Luke's place, except left out the part about the men being the ones who killed her father. Told him about Luke and the men whose names were Pangborn and Blackwell 

Hodge had a strange look on his face and said something about the circle rising again, even Jayce looked confused as to what he meant 

She said. "The Circle?" 

Hodge said they should go to the library and discuss this matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little similar to the original stuff but hopefully you like


	5. The Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hodge tells them about the Circle and Valentine  
> And Joan goes down a path she never thought she would.

They went to the library, Hodge was looking for a book and eventually found what he was looking for, then he quoted 

"I here by render unconditional obedience to the Circle and it's principles. . . . I will be ready to risk my life at any time for the Circle, in order to preserve the purity of the bloodlines of Idris, and for the mortal world with whose safety we are charged." 

Jaycw made a face "What is that from exactly?" 

"The loyalty oath of the Circle of Raziel, about twenty so years ago," said Hodge tiredly. 

"It's creepy," said Clar. "Sounds like a cult." 

"They were a group of Shadowhunters, led by Valentine Morgenstern, they wanted to wipe out all Downworlders and make the world 'purer', they made a plan to wait for Downworlders to sign the accords. It is to be signed again every fifteen years, it was to keep the magic of it potent." He added this for Clar most likely. "They planned to slaughter all of them who came, unarmed and not prepared for a fight, it was a terrible act, they wanted to start a war between humans and Downworlders, they intended to win that war." 

"The uprising," Jayce said, recognizing what Hodge was talking about now. "I didn't know that Valentine's followers had their own name." 

"The name is not spoken of these days," Hodge said. "It brings the Clave great shame and embarrassment, they destroyed many documents on it as well." 

"Why do we have a copy of it?" Asked Jayce 

"Because," he said. "I had a hand in writing it." 

Jayce looked up and said. "You were a part of the Circle." 

"Indeed, many of us were," Hodge looked at Clar. "Clar's mother was as well." 

Clar couldn't believe what he just heard. "What?" 

"I said—" 

"I heard what you said! My Mom would never be a part of some group that was so hateful."

"It wasn't—" Jayce began, and Hodge cut her off 

"I don't think she really had a choice," Hodge said in pained words 

"What do you mean?" Why didn't she have a choice?" He asked 

"Because she was married to Valentine," said Hodge slowly. 

—————— 

Joan, didn't know this man or why he was calling himself her father 

"That's not possible, my father died before Clar was born and I was still too young to remember him," she said 

"Is that what your mother told you?" 

"Where am I?" She asked 

"You're safe, Jonathena don't worry," he said with a smile that made her feel cold and not safe at all. 

"That's funny, I don't feel safe and I have some strange man telling me I am his daughter." 

"It's not your fault your mother never told you about me," he said. "After all she was good at keeping secrets." 

Joan felt angry on her mother's account, she didn't like someone implying her mother was a liar. 

"You are a Morgenstern, Jonathena, and now you are truly home and now you will be taught what it means to be a Morgenstern." 

"What?" 

She followed not wanting to make the land mad 

"You said I'm a Morgenstern? When my name is Fray," she told the man 

"Another lie your mother told you," he said. "You were born Jonathena Morgenstern." 

Her head was spinning, and she didn't know what to think, she couldn't trust this man 

"And who are you?" She asked  
"I am your father, Valentine Morgenstern." 

Well that ruined Valentine's day for her, she wished she knew where Clar was, if she told him that he would laugh, her baby brother. she missed him and she didn't even know how long she has been gone. 

He led her into a room where a women in what looked to be a very old dress sat, there was something about her that made an uneasy feeling come over Joan. 

"Lady of Edom," the man Valentine said. 

"Valentine," she said, her voice reminded Joan of evil queens, Joan always thought they were just women who we hurt deeply by the world but that didn't excuse their actions, and this women did not make Joan think that way about her. 

"I have brought her as you can see." 

"Yes, she is beautiful, isn't she?" The woman said 

Joan felt creeped out 

"Yes," he answered 

"Come here, child," called the woman 

Not wanting to make either angry she did as the woman asked and walked over to her, her gaze felt heavy and dark, Joan didn't know a better way to explain it 

"My daughter," the woman said 

Ok, these people are crazy, first the creepy evil man calls her his daughter and now this woman, there is no way she is her mother, her mother is Jocelyn Fray. 

"I'm not your daughter," Joan said 

"Oh but you are," the woman said. "I am the Greater demon Lilith, and my blood runs through your veins." 

Joan felt like someone had hit her in the gut 

"That's not possible, my mother is Jocelyn Fray and it's her blood that is in my veins," she said even though it felt weird to say it, cause who says 'This is my mother, her blood runs through my veins' 

"Jonathena, sit down, I have a story to tell you," Valentine said 

Again she did as he asked not wanting to anger him, she couldn't fight them off if she attacked her 

—————— 

Clar and Jayce had stayed in silence for several moments before either of them said another word, Jayce could only imagine what was going through Clar's head, she was still processing it herself, and she couldn't look at Hodge quite the same 

"So Valentine was married? But I thought—" 

"No that's not possible, my mother wouldn't have married such a man, she had only ever been married to my father and had no ex husband!" 

"Children—" 

"I am not a child," Clar walked away from the desk where he had been sitting. "I don't want to hear anymore of this stroy." 

Jayce didn't know what to say or do, this was all new information for her, Jayce saw several emotions go over Clar's face at once and could tell he was trying to figure something out in his head 

"My mother would never . . ." Clar started but never finished 

"Your mother left the Circle," Hodge started. "Many left, once people saw how intense Valentine's views were, and saw the things he made them do, people left, Lucian was the first to leave, it hurt Valentine deeply, they had been close. Them Michael Wayland. your father, Jayce." 

She raised her eyebrows at him 

"And some remained loyal, Pangborn. Blackwell. Me, and The Lightwoods—" 

"The Lightwoods? Robert and Maryse?," She was shocked. "And you? When did you leave?" 

"I never did, and neither did the Lightwoods," Hodge said. "We were too afraid of what Valentine would do, and so we stayed. After the uprising when the Clave had captured most of the Circle Members, and issued punishment upon them, they gave me and the Lightwoods leniency." 

"Leniency?" Jayce gave a look and tried to make sure Hodge didn't see but he did 

"You are thinking of the curse that keeps me here, you always thought it was demon or warlock getting revenge, but it was the clave," said Hodge.  
"For being in the Circle?" She asked. 

"For not leaving before the uprising when we should have." 

"But the Lightwoods didn't get punished?" said Clar. "They did the same things but only you got punished?" 

"The Lightwoods had sources that got them an easier punishment, they were exiled from their homeland to New York to run the Institute, they left when Alec was still a toddler," said Hodge. 

"The law is hard, but it is the law," Jayce said 

"Why didn't you tell me that my mother was married to Valentine. You knew her name—" Clar was saying but Hodge cut him off. 

"I knew her when she went by Jocelyn Fairchild, and you made it seem like she had nothing to do with the shadow world, and perhaps I did not want to believe it. No would wish for Valentine to come back." Hodge said. "WhenI sent word to the Silent Brothers, I had no idea what news I would have to give them. When the Clave finds out Valentine may be back, and is looking for the cup, there will chaos, and it will mess with the accords." 

"I'm sure Valentine would be filled with joy if that happened." Jayce said. "But why does he want the Cup so bad?" 

"To build an army for himself, isn't that clear?" Hodge said 

Jayce was processing this and was more than a little startled 

"But how? That wouldn't—" 

"It's Dinnertime!" Iz yelled at the doorway. "Sorry if I interrupted." 

"By the angel," she said. "The hour of darkness has come." 

Hodge looked like he was going to freak out 

"I—I—I had a very filling snack, I couldn't possibly eat anything right now," said Hodge. 

"Geesus, I threw the soup out and ordered Chinese food," said Iz. 

"Great, I am starving," Jayce said 

"I could maybe eat," said Hodge  
"You two suck at lying, it will be the death of you one day," Iz said. "I know you don't enjoy my cooking—" 

"So stop cooking for us," Jayce advised her brother reasonably. "Did you order mu shu pork? You know that's my favorite." 

Iz looked up as if he was done with her 

"Yes it is in the kitchen with the rest of the food," he said. 

She made her way out of the room, but gave Iz a affectionate hit on the arm 

—————— 

"What?" Joan said 

"I said when you were in your mother's womb, I injected demon blood into you to make you stronger than any Shadowhunter, you were to be a great warrior, but your mother ran off with you, she made a plan to make sure I didn't know. I was going to make you strong and powerful," said Valentine 

Joan thought, he is so much like the villians you see on tv that it made her want to cringe 

"You're insane," she said. "I don't know you and you want me to actually believe that your my father, that this woman's blood was injected into me, and that I have demon blood in me? Do you realize how crazy that sounds?" 

"I have no reason to lie to you," he said 

"Than where's my mother? And brother?" She asked 

At that he rose an eyebrow, did he not know about Clar and did Joan just put her brother in danger, or did he know about him and is just playing at something. 

"Your mother is asleep in another room, though she is comatose," he said 

"What did you do to her?" She said with as much venom as she could muster 

"Nothing your mother did it to herself, in an attempt to keep me from getting the Mortal Cup," he said. "see I need it and she has hidden it, but she made sure I wouldn't be able to get that information out of her, so she put a spell on herself." 

Joan's head felt like it would explode, this was too much 

"Now tell her," said the woman who called herself Lilith 

"Now my daughter to make up for lost time, I will send you with Lilith and there you will be instructed to be a Shadowhunter, and you will learn to use the demon blood in you," he said 

He wasn't serious right? He didn't actually think she was going with this Lilith? 

"No, I'm not," she said 

"Oh, but you are my dear," said the woman. "We'll get the mother-daughter time we have lost." 

She felt like she would be sick, she felt scared, and wanted her mom and brother but they weren't here, maybe Clar is safe and will find a way to help her, but it may end up to be to late.  
"Now let's get you along," said Valentine. "Lilith's place has time that passes differently so a year in dimension could only be a day or a week in this world. But I have enchanted for you to not age even as time passes." 

Wow he was serious and what is he talking about? 

But before she knew it, Lilith had walked over and injected her with something and everything went black, again. 

When she woke she was in a different place and she had already been learning, and her body hurt, her head pounded, it had apparently already been a week here, and she was already growing tired. 

—————— 

They were sitting at a table eating, the food was good, Clar could see why they like it, they had also filled the others in on the whole story, except the Lightwoods and Hodge being in the Circle, so many secrets Clar thought. 

"It's a little romantic don't you think?" Said Isidore. "He comes back and wants his love back, he'll do anything to get her back." 

"Yeah, I am sure every girl wants a demon to come to her house and kidnap her as a 'i'm sorry please take me back gift'," said Alec, who had been sitting there looking annoyed as usual. 

"It's not what I would do," said Jayce. "I send her flowers, and Chocolates, apology letters, then the demons, in that order." 

Jayce sounded as if she knew how to win a girl over, though maybe it's because she was a girl, and you are thinking weirdly again Clar. 

"He might have done all that," Iz said. "You never know." 

Hodge looked like a disappointed teacher, but he was one though, so that made sense, wtf Clar why are you thinking like this? 

"Isidore," Hodge started. "This is not romantic, he wants to kill all the Downworlders and have blood run down the streets of the Glass City." 

"it's kinda hot," Isidore said. "The evil stuff, evil is hot." 

Simone tried to make a menacing look at Isidore but caught Clar staring and stopped. "Why does Valentine want the Cup? And would he think Clar's mom has it?" She asked 

"You said he could make an army with it," Clar said. "So you mean he could use it to make more Shadowhunters?" 

"Yes," he answered 

"So this Valentine could walk up to you on the street and be like 'hey drink this buddy' and make them a Shadowhunter? Just using a Cup?" Simone leaned forward in her chair. "Could it possibly work on me?" 

Hodge gave her a long look and said "possibly," he said. "But the reason not many Mundanes are chosen is because it takes a special resilience and strength and lots of training, but Valentine wouldn't wait for that, he would use it on them and take the ones that survived and have them be his army." 

Alec looked horrified, the look perfectly matched how Clar felt 

"How do you know all this?" She asked 

"Because," Hodge said "He said this was his plan, he said it was the only way to build the army that was needed to defend the world against demons." 

"But it would be murder," Isidore said, he looked sick. 

"He said Nephilim had sacrificed for a thousand years and protected them," Hodge said. "He said it was their turn to pay up with their own sacrifice." 

"With their lives?" Jayce demanded, she looked angry and flushed. "That goes against everything we stand for, everything we are meant to do. Protect the helpless and keep safe. Safeguard humanity—" 

Hodge pushed away his plate"Valentine was insane," Hodge said. "Brilliant, Smart, but insane. He only cared about killing demons and Downworlders, wanted to rid the world of everything he considered that was unpure. He would have sacrificed his own daughter for it all and wouldn't understand why others wouldn't do the same." 

"He had a daughter?" asked Alec 

"I meant figuratively," Hodge said, Clar could see the sweat dripping down his forehead, shaking a little as well. "He was assumed dead, along with his wife, it was assumed he burned himself to death rather than surrender to the clave." 

"It seems we need to find Clar's mom and sister, of we find his mom, we find the Cup," said Jayce. 

This sounded like a great idea to Clar, but Hodge looked at Jayce like she just asked if she could play with fire while there was a ring of gasoline around her. "No I won't allow it." 

"Than what do we do?" 

"Nothing, we leave it to skilled Shadowhunters," said Hodge 

"I am a skilled Shadowhunter," Jayce said, waving her hand in a know way. "I am very experienced." 

"I know, but you are still a child technically," Hodge said in a voice that sounded like a parent scolding their child. 

Jayce gave a deep dark look of menacing and said "I am not a child." 

"Jayce, Hodge is right," Alec said, she seemed to be not afraid if Jayce but afraid for her and what the consequences of her own actions will cause her. "Valentine sounds like a dangerous man, you are am incredible Shadowhunter but we need to leave this to the older Shadowhunters, it took an entire battle to bring him down." 

"And he got back up," said Isidore. " Apparently anyway." 

"But we're already here," Jayce said. "So why not just do it, and because of the accords and law no one else is. And if we don't do something—" 

"We're going to do something," Hodge said. "I'll send a message to the Clave, they'll have a force here by morning." 

"I still don't like it," Jayce said, and crossed her arms. 

"You don't have to," Alec said. "What you have to do is keep your mouth shut and not do anything stupid." 

"What about my mother and Sister?" Clar demanded. "Their just supposed to wait for some Clave representative to come, while he has them and is doing god knows what to them. They have them Pangborn and Blackwell said so, and they could be—" 

He couldn't say it, he couldn't say "Torture" the thought of it was enough, he knew everyone else was thinking it too 

"Hurting her?" Simone finished for him. "But Clar they also said she's unconscious, and waiting for her to wake up." 

"I'd stay unconscious if I were her," said Isidore 

"What about Joan?" Clar said 

"I don't know about her," Simone answered. "But we both know Joan is tough, and is smart." 

"I thought the Clave was supposed to keep people safe, shouldn't they already be here searching for her?" 

"That would be easier," Alec snapped. "If we knew where to look, but we don't have that information."  
"Oh, but we do," said Jayce. 

"You do?," Clar said giving Jayce a confused look. "Where exactly?" 

She leaned over and pressed her fingers to his forehead, he felt a slight blush 

"Everything we need," Jayce said. "Is locked up in your head, under those pretty red curls." 

He brought his hand up to his suddenly, like to protect it "I don't know—" 

"What are you gonna do," Simone cut in sharply. "Cut his head open." 

Jayce gave her a look. "No, we'll call the Silent Brothers, They can help him remember and retrieve his memories." 

"But you hate the Silent Brothers," Isidore said.  
"I don't hate them," Jayce said. "I am scared of them, there's a difference." 

"I thought you said they were librarians," said Clar. 

"They are librarians." 

"Damn, did someone forget to return a book," Simone said jokingly. 

Hodge went on to explain what Silent Brothers were, he told them they can read minds and all that, so Clar was gonna have someone read his mind, how they walk in the dark and are super powerful 

"Jayce, is right," said Isidore. "The Silent Brothers are scary."  
"And you want to give me to them?" Asked Clar 

"I want them to help you," Jayce replied. "I'll be with you the whole time." 

"I don't want anyone inside my head." 

"But they'll—" 

"That's enough," Simone snapped. "Leave him alone, if he doesn't want to do it, he doesn't have to." 

Alec glared at her. "Why are you still here mundane?" 

Simone ignored her. "I said leave Clar alone." 

Jayce gave Simone a sweetly venomous look. 

"Alec's right," she said. "The Institute is a place that takes Shadowhunters in. not mundanes, especially those who have overstayed their welcome." 

Isidore got up, took Simone by the arm and escorted her out 

"I am exhausted," Clar said. "Show to my room." 

"You don't want to eat anymore?" Asked Jayce 

"no, I'm not hungry." 

Jayce took him to a room, and left down the hall. Clar felt gross and wanted a change of clothes but he was still in Isidores borrowed jeans and t-shirt, the jeans were a bit long, Isidore was not short at all, Clar was 5'11 and wasn't short but the Lightwoods were tall, realizing he was thinking about pointless things he fell face first onto the bed and went to sleep. As he drifted off he had a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The circle quote at the beginning belongs to Cassandra Clare


	6. The Bone City

Clar dreamed one of a place that seemed out of a fairy tale, there was apparently a ball, it wasn't a ball room them but it was beautiful, there was a fountain with a mermaid, and there were people dancing everywhere. he turned his head and saw Simone at his shoulder, she said. "Do you find someone else more interesting?." suddenly they were dancing, He looked at her closely and realized she was beautiful. There were Alec and Isidore, holding hands like hansel and gretel, both in royal blue. "Welcome, welcome to the Glass City," said a voice that was not Simone's. He realized she was gone and he was now dancing with Jayce, she was in a slim cut dress that was slit with a v in the front, it was a amber gold, it went perfectly with her short golden curls shining in the light, her deep tawny beige skin and golden eyes, she was so beautiful, he wanted to paint her, darker and lighter shades of gold. He took another moment and stared at her. and as they were dancing he realized she was short, he knew but her personality always made her seem bigger than she was, now as they were dancing he realized, he suddenly felt a strange urge to want to protect or hold her tight. But instead he said "Where's Simone?" 

she looked at him and replied. "This place is for those who are alive." her hands were cold, and felt different on Clar than Simone's had. He was very aware of them. 

He looked closely at her. "What do you mean?" 

She stood up on her tiptoes, leaned in, her lips against his ear. "Wake up, Clar," she whispered. "Wake up. Wake up." 

\- 

He bolted up right, he was sweating, and someone held his wrists in an iron grip, he was going to pull away, then he realized who it was. "Jayce?"  
"Yes." she was there on the edge his bed looking half awake, her hair messy and she had sleepy eyes.  
"Let go of me," he said  
"Sorry," she said and let go. "You almost hit me the second I called your name."  
"I'm jumpy, I guess."  
He looked around the room, by the way the light was coming in it looked to be dawn, it lit the dark room slightly.  
"What time is it?"  
"Five."  
"in the morning?" he said. "Why are you waking me up?"  
"What were you having a great dream or something?"  
He thought back to it. "I don't remember."  
She got up. "One of the Silent Brothers is here. Hodge said to get you up. Actually, he was going to wake you himself but I figured since it's 5 in the morning you would want something lovely to stare at." 

"You mean you?"  
"What else would I mean?" she said with a smirk.  
"I didn't agree to see them."  
"Do you want to know where your mother is," she said. "Or no?"  
He sighed"  
Listen, all you have to do is meet brother Jeremiah," she said. "Besides, he's funny for a guy who never talks."  
"Hey, Jayce," he said  
"Yeah?"   
"You're short," he told her  
She looked stunned. "What!?"  
"I said your short," he repeated. "Also get out I got to change."  
She went out, he laughed to himself, she looked so surprised by that. 

After he got changed, Jayce led him to where the Silent Brother was, surprisingly she was fairly silent, he hoped he hadn't made her to upset.  
"Listen about what I said about you being short I was just teasing."  
"Huh?," she said. "Please you don't think you actually bothered me?"  
He supposed even if he had upset her she wouldn't admit to it.  
"Yeah, I guess not," he said.  
"How tall are you anyway?" he asked. "Isidore and Alec are both really tall." 

She turned her head to look at him. "I'm 5'4, not that it matters my size has nothing to do with what I can do."  
"I suppose that's true," he said. "Though it's kinda cute."  
"What?"  
"I said it's kinda cute."  
"I am not cute."  
She glared at him, he actually found that kinda cute itself, but wondered when he started to think Jayce was cute, when did she start to amuse him more than annoy him?, he gave her a sweet smile at her to add to it. 

She turned away and led him to the library.  
And when he went in, there was a man in parchment like robes, he assumed that was the Silent Brother, he saw that Church the cat was pacing in circles looking nervous and muttering to himself  
"What's with the cat? Why is he pacing?"  
"The Silent Brothers make him nervous."  
"I think they make everyone nervous." 

\-- 

The library was dark, which only made it all more creepy, Hodge got up from the desk and walked up to the Silent Brother  
"This," said Hodge. "Is Clarus Fray, the boy I told you about." then Hodge turned to Clar. "Clar this is Brother Jeremiah of the Bone City."  
"Hello," was all Clar said, he looked closely at Brother Jeremiah as he approached, he had runes carved into his face, his lips were stiched up, his eyes looked permanently shut. No wonder Jayce called them creepy he thought, he felt chills down his spine.  
"I decided that you were right, Jayce. and sent word to the Silent City," said Hodge 

"I usually am right," said Jayce.  
Hodge ignored her. "However the memories are Clar's only he can decide if he wants to do this."  
Clar didn't say anything, Madame Dorothea said he had a block in his mind and he wanted to know why.  
"This is Jocelyn's son?," said Jeremiah.  
"Yes," said Hodge.  
"You knew my mother?" he asked.  
"The Clave keeps records.of all Shadowhunters, Dead and Alive," said Brother Jeremiah.  
"Well maybe you should find a better way of keep record, cause my mom isn't dead, maybe you would actually know who I'd dead and who isn't," said Clar.  
"My father died, I don't need any other way to know that," said Jayce.  
"Clarus Fray," said the voice in his head, it was like telepathy. "I am here to help you retrieve the memories that are locked in your head, we can learn much if you agree." 

After more talking and discussing, Clar agreed, when Jeremiah was digging through his head, it felt like it would burst, it was painful, just cold and snow.  
"That's enough," called Jayce. "It's hurting him now."  
"Jayce," said Hodge.  
"Look at his hands," she said  
Brother Jeremiah had stopped. "The block is too strong for me to do anything here he needs to come to the Silent City, there my brothers can help me figure out what is causing this block."  
He looked down seeing what Jayce meant, he had dug his finger nails into his palms and they were bleeding. so more mind stuff he thought. 

"I'll go," he said. "To the Silent City, I want to find out what this is."  
Jayce stared at him for a long moment.  
"ok, I'll go with you," she said. 

—————— 

"I don't like this Clar," said Alec, her and Iz were training.  
"You don't like anyone new."  
"I don't like change." 

"Yeah, I mean Jayce is totally following him around like a Cat."  
"That too, what is it with her and wanting to help this boy," said Alec irritated  
"I don't know, but the way she looks at him when he isn't looking... I've never seen Jayce look at someone like that," said Isidore.  
Alec was not the type who liked new people in the institute, she preferred things to stay the way they are, and this boy was trouble and she knew it, why couldn't Jayce see this? 

"Do you the Silent Brothers will actually find anything?" she asked her brother  
"Maybe, but maybe not. I find it strange though, this memory block thing, if he's a Shadowhunter like us, than why does he have so much trouble and why can't he remember this stuff?"  
"I have no idea, and I don't like it."  
"Yeah, you said that." 

Alec got lost in thought, and was snapped out of it by Iz using his whip to pull her off her feet.  
Alec got lost in thought, and was snapped out of it by Iz using his whip to pull her off her feet.  
"Isidore," she hissed  
"Hahaha, that's what you get for not paying attention."  
She untangled the whip from her feet and went over and jumped onto her brother, they whistled and she gentle pounded her fists in onto his head, they both started laughing. 

——————  
Joan had been here for a few months now, she was much stronger she had to admit but it was torture, punishment if she messed up, she started acknowledging Lilith as her mother, she would be punished if she didn't for that as well.  
Joan already knew how to fight so well now too, some instructer her "Father" picked out drilled stuff into her head everyday, she trained till her body collapsed. Lilith was slowly getting her to use her demon blood more and she could swear her eyes go black every now and then, she wondered how she got here, how things could change so fast. Now she went through cruel and intense training everyday, she sometimes felt she wouldn't live but she always did. 

She still didn't know where Clar was, her mom was having god knows what done to her, Valentine came to check on her once, and told her shit about their family and his Circle and about how it all went down, how her mother had fled and left him, couldn't blame her, he's insane.   
Apparently her mother had used the help of a warlock to make it seem like Joan was there at home during the uprising, an illusion magic, and her father didn't know until after he had burned the bones of a father and his child, so that everyone thought they were dead. Sick is all she thought, but she saw her mother in a different way now, and though she loved her, she wished she had prepared her and Clar for this, maybe Joan wouldn't be suffering so much if she had. 

Joan couldn't sleep so she opened her book about demons and read that, I have this blood in me, i am a monster she thought. 

—————— 

So they headed out and waited for Brother Jeremiah to come and get them, Clar was already feeling the weight of today on him, why does this all have to be so exhausting   
"Why do we have to wait for Brother Jeremiah? Does he not want to be seen with Shadowhunters?" He asked   
"The Silent Brothers are Shadowhunters," said Jayce. Looking as cool as ever, he was annoyed by this. 

"So is he getting his car or something?"   
Jayce gave him a grin. "You could say that."   
"I'd feel better if Hodge were coming."   
"I can protect you," She said.  
"It's not that I need to be protected," he replied. "I need someone who can help me think through this all." 

He realized he hadn't messaged Simone  
"Oh! Simone," he said   
"No, I'm Jayce," Jayce said. "Simone is the one with the bad fashion sense and kinda looks a chipmunk."   
"Shut up, will you," he said. "I was going to call her before I went to bed."   
Jayce held her arms up to the sky like it would spilt open and heaven would be there, she was awfully dramatic he thought. "With  
everything that's going on you are worried about Chipmunk?"   
"Don't call her that, she doesn't look like that."   
"You're right, I have seen some rather attractive chipmunks," she said. "She is more like a rat."   
"She does not look—"   
"She's probably at home mooning over Isidore. Just wait for him to get bored."   
"Is he likely to get bored?"   
"Yes," she said thoughtfully 

Maybe Isidore wouldn't, maybe he would see how Simone was and they would start dating but the idea didn't feel right.  
He realized he had zoned out while Jayce was talking to him and said "What?" Not so kindly  
"If you want my attention so bad surely there are other ways," she said. "That are less embarrassing."  
"Sarcasm is the last refuge of the imaginatively bankrupt," he said.  
"I can't help it , I use my rapier wit to hide my inner pain."  
"Your pain will be outward if you don't get out of traffic," he said  
"And here's our ride," Jayce said.  
Brother Jeremiah took them to the Silent City in a carriage, though to the mundane it would look like a black car. 

—————— 

"So when I get this block out of my mind, glamours won't hurt so much to see through?" He asked  
"Yup," she said.   
She quotes a Blake quote at him, she loved poetry, she always thought it could describe the way you feel. He said something about a band  
"I suppose though, you don't know much about music."  
"Not except the occasional cries of the dead." 

He gave her a look as if to say are you serious? But he didn't know how serious she was, Jayce had always been able to see ghosts and the cries they made were musical but sad. 

"But I thought you knew Piano?"   
"Nah, that was just me messing around," she told him. "My father insisted I learn to play at least one instrument, so I decided on the Piano." she had felt strangely drawn to the Piano when she was picking an instrument to learn.  
"Your father sounds harsh."  
"No, he wasn't at all," she said more sharply than intended. "He taught me everything I know about weapons and fighting, about demons, he taught me ancient languages and lore. He gave anything I wanted. books, weapons, horses, even a hunting falcon at a point." 

Clar look to be deep in thought after that, she didn't know why she had even told him this, but it did feel nice to say.  
"So you aren't going to tell Hodge about the men?" asked Clar  
"no," she replied  
"Why not?"  
"Cause he'll know I'll want to kill Valentine."  
"You want revenge for your father?"  
"Not revenge, I want justice, to make it right. Killing ones fellow Shadowhunter is one of the worst crimes." 

Eventually she went into explaining why it's wrong. "Downworlders aren't like demons because they are half human, they belong here, where as demons suck the life out of a world and leave it dry, there are many other worlds that have been destroyed by demons."  
"There are other worlds?" he asked  
"Yeah, in each one something is slightly different, for all we know I could be more attractive in one or I could even be a boy in one. I could be dead in one."  
"So these other worlds are dead? Is that what you meant when you said that demons suck the life out?"  
"Probably not all, there are most likely some that are still alive, but we have no way to get to them or to really know." 

At that moment they were at the Silent City, they followed Brother Jeremiah down the steps, Clar was going on about grave yards and asking if Silent Brothers sleep, which she could only laugh at, he was odd she thought, curious, she liked it.  
They saw the statue with the Mortal Cup and the Nephilim motto on it.  
"And that is the motto of the Nephilim," she said.  
"What does it mean?"  
She gave him a grin. "Shadowhunters looking better in black than the widows of our of enemies since 1234."  
"Jayce—"  
"What it means," said Jeremiah. "The descent into hell is easy."  
"Wow, that's so cheerful," said Clar. 

They headed to the room where all the Silent Brothers gather for meetings, Jayce stood back as they told Clar to stand on the star and started going through his head.  
After a moment of them going through his head, he fell to the floor, for the first time since she could remember a real sense of fear went through her.  
She ran to him, and saw his arm was bleeding, she pulled her Stele out and placed the tip against his skin and drew an Iratze. helped him sit up. 

"Here, let me," she said.  
"Is the part like in the movies and books where you start ripping your clothes up to bandage me up?" he asked  
"Geez, if you want me to rip my clothes off just ask," she said with a smirk. 

She helped him up and helped him steady himself  
"So did you find anything?" she asked.  
"I have a name, I guess someone signed my mind," he said.  
"What's the name?"  
"Magna Bane."  
She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.  
"Ok, it's a start," she said.  
"Let's go," she said. "I am sure we can find the way out on our own."  
"No ," said Brother Jeremiah. "I will escort you out." 

He led them out and after a bit they were outside, she looked up to the sky and said. "It's gonna rain."  
"What?"   
"I said it's gonna rain."  
He looked up and frowned, it was cute, wait... Did she just say it was cute? No Jayce no, you aren't gonna think like this.  
"Are we gonna take the carriage again," he asked looking at it tiredly.  
"No," she said. "I hate them. let's get a cab."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy 😎  
> The quote about sarcasm belongs to Cassandra Clare and the dream description is similar to her version in the book.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you'll enjoy this, it's kinda unusual but as the great quote says "I myself am strange and unusual."  
> 🧡💛


End file.
